


I Probably Should Have Read The Job Description

by Mimi876



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi876/pseuds/Mimi876
Summary: Levi decides to become an RA to make the financial burden easier, and he learns that being an RA is not an easy job the hard way.





	I Probably Should Have Read The Job Description

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not that good.

Levi was finally a junior which meant he could become an RA, a resident assistant. For the first two years of college he worked his ass off at a local coffee shop as a barista to pay to live at the college dorms and for his other expenses. Coming from a low- income family Levi did not have the privilege of relying on his family for money. Obviously, he wanted to move out and rent out an apartment, but when Erwin mentioned how he was going to be an RA to inspire the freshman coming in, Levi changed his mind, especially after finding out how he could get free housing, get paid, and get discounted food at the cafeteria. 

Levi had no clue how he even qualified to become an RA, he wasn't exactly the most friendly person around. Short, grumpy, and scary, he really didn't fit the cheery RA standard. You know who did though? Petra, who promptly woke Levi up by playing a loud alarm from her phone outside his room. Levi groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He flung himself out of bed and pulled the door open, groaning. 

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Stop the alarm," Levi said drowsily. 

"C'mon Levi. All the underclassmen come today. You have to get ready," Petra lectured. She patted him on the shoulder and started to walk towards the other wing to see if the other RAs were awake. Ah, Petra. She was the model RA and student. Hard- working, sweet, friendly, smart, kind, talented you name it. She always went up and beyond and it was no surprise that she decided to become an RA, unlike Levi. They've been friends for quite some time now, while they were polar opposites they got along quite well. 

"Ugh," Levi groaned, he knew the freshmen were coming soon and he was not excited for it; his calendar had a big angry red x on it to prove it. While being an RA sounded great at first with all the benefits, he knew that it was not going to be easy, especially since he was not a people person. He really did not want to wake up at 3 am to some freshman banging on his door for help. Welp. The decision was made a long time ago. He knew this day would come eventually he just had to suck it up. He was a big boy he could handle it no problem, he'd been through worse. 

"This free dorm room better be worth it," Levi muttered as he threw on clothes and brushed his hair. The freshman should be coming in slowly. He hoped they were mature adults, but he knew that was not going to be the case. After all he was a freshman two years ago he knows the kind of kids that are coming. He wasn't religious, but this seemed like a great time to pray, he needed the luck. He was pre- med which meant this year was when things started to get serious, this was a big year for him. Maybe being an RA in his junior year was not the best idea, but it was worth it so that he doesn't have to constantly work after college ends every day. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts and glanced up at the clock. 7:52. Right on time like usual. He should be at the front of the dorm building to greet the freshman by 8:00 when they would be coming in. Shutting the door and locking, he leisurely walked toward the front of the building with his keys jingling in his jean pocket. 

Most of the RAs were already there and lined up. On the other side of the huge glass doors there were hundreds of freshmen eagerly waiting to see the place they would live for the next year. Craning his head he could see a tall girl with sleek jet- black hair and a red scarf around her neck. Oh right, his cousin Mikasa was coming to Trost University. He went to her high school graduation, gave her flowers and some of his hard- earned money, all the good stuff. He was proud of her, especially since he knew how hard she had worked to get here. He didn't spend all those hours teaching her how to do physics for nothing. He had shed a couple of tears, but whether that was because he was proud of her or because he willingly gave her 500 hundred dollars he really wasn't sure. However, it had completely slipped Levi's mind that Mikasa was coming this year. He could see her stuck to Eren, her childhood best friend also her longtime crush like glue as always. On the other side of Eren was Armin, Eren and Mikasa's other best friend clutching onto his books as he got pushed around by the bigger people around him. 

The clock finally ticked to eight and two of the RAs opened up both of the doors. The swarm of students barged in. 

"Hey, hey slow down," Petra started, but everyone rushed past ignoring her. They all had their dorm number and keys; they were searching where their room was located. Some were on the first floor and others had to take the stairs and go up. Since the first floor was huge, there were many RAs and they all had a wing assigned to them. Levi had the west wing on the first floor. Once everyone had safely entered the building and was scrambling around to find their dorms, Levi walked to the west wing and then everyone had found their room and their roommate and most of them were chatting mindlessly with the people around them. 

Levi spoke loudly, "Hello everyone. I'm Levi and I''l be your RA for this year. So come to me if you need, but only if it's necessary." The moment he stopped talking, whispers started going around.  
After he finished talking he retreated towards his dorm, carrying a long list with all the freshmen's names and pictures. So, in my section I have Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman, Sasha Braus, Marco Bott, Ymir, Christa Lenz, Armin Arlert, Connie Springer, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover, etc.

Levi sighed and tossed the papers on his desk and sank down on his. Might as well get some sleep before classes started. The moment his head sank down on his fluffy pillow there was insistent knocking on his door. Oh my fucking god, he thought while ripping the door open. 

"What do you want," he asked annoyed.

"Uh, there's a spider, " the girl outside his door said.

"Well, where is it?" Levi asked, grabbing a glass water cup and a piece of paper from his desk. 

"It's in my room. I was just unpacking and a spider just scurried. Sorry, I would have caught it myself, but I'm deathly afraid of spiders." She shuddered. 

"Well lead me where's your room." God damn. He hated spiders too especially with their creepy eight legs. Creepy motherfuckers. 

They walked toward her room which wasn't too far and she told him all about herself and Levi listened. I mean he did need to learn more about the residents. 

The girl who he recently learned was Christa flung open her dorm door and they stepped inside. Then for the next couple of minutes they both looked around the door looking for the spider. 

"Hey, where's your roommate?" Levi asked. 

"Oh Ymir? She was hungry, so she left for a little to get brunch," Christa replied. 

Finally out of the corner of his eye Levi saw the spider. Ugh, he shuddered. It was big, long, and black. He grabbed the paper and tried to slide it under the spider, but because the paper was too thin the spider just slid off. After a couple of tries and minutes of Christa's commentary Levi gave up. Ah, fuck it and he reached with his fingers to grab the spider which tried to wiggle out desperately. Levi promptly dropped the spider. In his defense, he wasn't a big fan of spiders and this one was really really hairy. He shuddered and went to grab it again. Christa, who had been searching through her bags just in case she brought insect spray, turned around to see Levi clutching the spider between his thumb and pointer finger. In her time of fear she lost all sense of rationality and slammed the glass cup down onto the spider including Levi's finger. Both were relatively close to the floor so they didn't go down so much, but the glass shattered with Christa's sudden inhumane strength and several glass shards got into Levi's fingers. 

"Ow, what the hell," Levi yelled clutching his bleeding fingers. 

"Omg. I am so sorry. It was just I saw you holding the spider and I mean who willingly grabs a spider like that," Christa rambled on trying to grab Levi's index finger. 

"It's fine," Levi grunted, clutching his two fingers. "I can just go to the university teaching hospital and I can get it stitched up. It's not a big deal." It's not a big deal, but that bill will be, he thought glumly to himself. 

Christa grabbed a washcloth and brought it up to his fingers, so that the blood wouldn't get all over the dormitory floors. 

White, Levi thought with a grimace. That's gonna be a bitch when she has to clean it. 

The two of them were rushing out the door when a tall haired brunette, who he assumed was Ymir walked in with to- go bags clutched in both of her long arms. Screw tall people. 

"Hey, what's going on," Ymir asked curiously. 

"Uh... I accidentally slammed a glass cup down on his fingers and the glass shattered and yeah. We were trying to catch a spider," Christa said quickly, trying to indicate that she was obviously in a hurry. 

"Wait a spider?" Ymir asked. "Were they black, big, and really hairy?"

Christa nodded, still trying to get Levi out the dorm room. 

"Oh don't kill them. Those are my pets. I think they escaped though from what you told me," Ymir said nonchalantly. 

Christa only had time to let out a whimper before she fainted onto the carpet. Levi lunged down and fell right underneath Christa, catching her fall. Ouch. Great, now he had glass in his fingers and bruises on his ribs. What a wonderful way to start the year, Levi thought sarcastically. This was going to be a long year and he knew it. 

\----------

Levi was currently resting in a hospital chair with his finger glass- free and all stitched up. Ymir and Christa were in the seats to the left of him.

Ymir had carried Christa and the three of them arrived at the teaching hospital. Christa woke up almost immediately at the hospital and the doctor told her that there was nothing wrong and she was just shocked. Then Levi got the glass removed and got the stitches. 

"Hello? Mr. Levi Ackerman," a nurse waved her hand in front of him. He looked up and listened to the nurse explain how to take care of his stitches. He zoned out, I mean he didn't really need to hear this, it was nowhere near his first time getting stitches. 

Ok, thank you," he grabbed his papers. 

"C'mon up," he signaled for them to get up. Ymir groaned and they got up. "We got to go back to the dorms now." 

The three of them walked toward the dormitory in silence. When they finally arrived at Christ and Ymir's room, Levi lectured Ymir, basically telling her that pets weren't allowed, which she probably already knew and that she needed to get rid of the spiders. 

"But they are spiders. It's not like their dogs or something," Ymir complained loudly. 

"Sorry rules are rules," which was ironic coming from Levi. "Also spiders are creepy as fuck why in the world would you want spiders as pets," Levi retorted. 

"But I can't just let Peanut, Butter, and Jelly go," Ymir whined. 

"You named your spiders?" Levi asked dumbfounded. "And Peanut Butter is supposed to go together you dumbfuck." 

"Yes, yes I did. Can't you see how much I love them," Ymir replied. "I can't just give them up."

"Ok fine how about we see if anyone wants to adopt them?" Levi said. "We can find a nice great family, ok? Or I'll kick you out. "

"Ok fine," Ymir raised her arms in defeat. 

"Ok great," Christa said, chiming into their conversation. "I'm sorry you have to give up your spiders, but I have arachnophobia." 

"Ok now make sure all three of your spiders are inside that cage and close it shut. For real this time. I'll see if anyone I know wants spiders for pets." "They have to be crazy," he muttered under his breath. 

"Hey I heard that," Ymir protested. Levi tiredly raised a hand waving the two of them goodbye. After a short walk he finally made it back to his room. One of the other perks of being an RA was that he got his own room, with no roommates. Ugh, he just remembered that he would have to pay the bill for the stitches. Screw the American healthcare system. He sighed and went to check his bil, strangely it was already covered. Huh that's strange. He suspected it was the Christa girl, while he was trying to catch the spider he saw the things she had in her open moving boxes and man, they looked expensive. He should go thank her later even if the fact that this whole ordeal was her fault to begin with. 

He sank down on his comfy mattress, he was so tired and it was just the first day. It was only evening, but he dozed off. 

He woke up to banging on his door once again. What could it possibly be this time, he thought tiredly. He got up groggily and slipped on his pink fluffy slippers. Yes, pink and fluffy. Only real men wear pink. They also just happened to be on sale at Walmart last week. 

He opened the door and got out. There was a tall guy who he recognized as Eren scratching his head, looking sheepish.

"What do you want," Levi asked tiredly. I just want to sleep, he grumbled to himself.

"I came in my girlfriend," Eren blurted out. 

The news registered to Levi's head with a jolt and Levi's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "WHAT!!!" Levi yelled. 

"Yeah so me and my girlfriend were having sex and like I came in her."

"Oh my fucking god WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT," Levi shouted angrily. Ugh he did not sign up for this. Well, I mean he did, but he didn't know shit like this would happen ALL THE DAMN TIME. I mean he was a very responsible freshman. Well to be fair he did have to grow up fast.

"It's not like I meant to," Eren said defensively. 

"Did you not use protection?" Levi said tiredly, his energy already sapped from the events earlier. 

"Um, no?" Eren squeaked. 

Levi pinched his nose bridge. Oh my god he just wanted to get some good sleep. "Ok so she needs Plan B and I'm assuming you don't have it, since you're banging on my door at 2am." Eren nodded. 

"Do you have a car?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head. 

"Ok I'm going to give you the keys to my car and you are going to take your girlfriend and go to buy Plan B okay?" He probably shouldn't trust some 18 year olds to drive his beloved car, but he was too tired to think it all through. 

"Um, I can't drive and my girlfriend can't either," Eren said. 

"Oh my god are you fucking kidding me. You guys are eighteen and you can't drive, " Levi said pinching his nose bridge more aggressively. This was turning into such a hassle. 

"Okay get your girlfriend and we're going to go buy Plan B," Levi said. "Meet me in front of the building, okay? And you don't happen to have a CVS card right? 

"Sorry, I don't," Eren answered. God damn. He has to do everything around here. If he could remember correctly Petra had a CVS card he could use. He hated to bother her, but if he didn't Eren's girlfriend, whoever the hell she was could pop out a baby in nine months. Okay that was extreme. He could go to CVS without a card, but his frugal ass is not paying extra money for something he doesn't have to, he is a broke college student after all. This brings up the question: why the hell does he not have a CVS card? He needs to get one ASAP, he made a mental note in his head. 

Thinking back to what Eren said Levi just realized something. Omg Eren's girlfriend. EREN'S GIRLFRIEND. Omg Mikasa would be heartbroken, even Levi could see that she was head over heels for Eren and she has been for basically forever. Levi gritted his teeth. Okay, now he is even more angry, not only does Eren knock on his door at 2am because he was an idiot he also has a girlfriend. Damn Mikasa's gonna be hurt when he has to break the news to her. He hated to tell her, but he knew it would be better than her not knowing. 

Since Petra was in charge of the east wing he had to go all the way to the other side of the campus. Good thing he basically had the athletic prowess of an Olympian. He quickly ran to the east wing and knocked on Petra's door. She opened her door after a minute, rubbing at her eyes. 

"Levi," she squinted. "Why are you here? 

"Uh yeah can you go with me to CVS, this idiot didn't use protection and now we need to get his girlfriend Plan B."

"Yeah sure," Petra said brightly. "You need my CVS card right?"

Levi nodded in confirmation. She seemed to have woken up completely already. It took a few minutes for Petra to find her CVS card and the two of them headed towards the entrance of the dorm building; Levi already told her he told Eren to wait there. Levi would slightly see two people decked out in jackets and pajama bottoms just like Petra and himself. He walks towards them, since they are conveniently in front of his car. Levi was proud of his car, he got a great deal for it at the used car dealership. His bargaining skills and snarky personality really came through for him this time. It was no Ferrari, just a cheap used 2012 Kia Rio. Yes, he drove a mom car and yes he loved his car.

As he got closer he realized that the tall girl next to Eren was Mikasa with her red scarf wrapped around her neck as usual. Okay now this was going to be way more awkward than he originally thought. Well at least Levi wouldn't have to break the bad news to her seeing as Mikasa was the girlfriend. 

Mikasa's face paled after seeing Levi calmly walk up, swinging his car keys.

"What the fuck Eren I told you to ask the others in the dormitory not fucking Levi," Mikasa hissed angrily. 

"Well yeah, but none of them had the morning after pill, so I had to ask Levi," Eren hissed back trying to avoid Mikasa's jabbing elbow. 

"I can expl-" Mikasa started in hope to save herself some embarrassment.

"Jesus kid. You don't have to explain, I'm not your fucking dad. And I really don't want to hear about your sex life," Levi interrupted. 

"Are you gonna-" 

"Yeah yeah, don't worry I'm not going to tell your parents," Levi rolled his eyes. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a snitch. Now everyone get inside. I really don't want to be here longer than I have to." 

He unlocked the car, which was conveniently right next to the entrance. He had to fight with a Tesla this morning to get this spot. The fight involved a lot of honking and some aggressive yelling mostly from Levi's part. 

Levi plopped himself down in the driver's seat and Petra sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hey I wanted shotgun," Eren complained. 

"We're here because of you. Shut it," Levi said threateningly. Eren shut up immediately. After a long awkward drive to CVS they finally made it. Everyone shuffled out of the door and walked towards the blinking lights of the CVS sign. They walked in and Eren and Petra headed directly toward aisle 7 where it said SEXUAL AWARENESS in bold black writing. Levi and Mikasa stayed behind deciding to browse through the candy selection near the cash registers. 

"So why didn't you tell you're fucking Jaeger. You know how much I love gossip," Levi asked while sifting through the racks of jolly ranchers and lifesavers. 

Mikasa rolled her eyes, "I thought you said you weren't going to get all up in my business."

"I mean yeah, but I'm curious. You've liked him for like what," Levi counted on his fingers, "ten years? How did you finally get him? C'mon I'm curious." 

"I just finally gathered all my courage and confessed at the end of high school, simple as that and it turned out he reciprocated my feelings," she replied casually. 

"What really that's it. That is so boring, with all the pining I thought it was going to be some epic love story."

"Like you're one to talk. Your love life is non- existent. In all the years I've known you I have never not even once heard you talking about a girlfriend or anything, or a boyfriend, if you're into dick."

Levi rolled his eyes, "I'm just trying to focus on my future."

"Yeah okay," Mikasa said sarcastically. "Keep telling yourself that."

At that moment Eren and Petra reappeared Eren clutching a box in his right hand. They walked up to register Levi clutching a couple bags of Hershey chocolates and jolly ranchers in his hand. Levi paid first with Petra's CVS card of course and saved a grand total of 30 cents. Eren and Mikasa went next and Mikasa being the nice person she was reached into her wallet to pay for the box. Levi growled behind them and Eren immediately pulled out his card.

"Uh Mikasa I'll pay after all it is my fault," Eren said quickly swiping his card in the card swiper. They all left the store carrying their stuff padding tiredly towards Levi's car.

After they finally reached the campus again they split up saying their goodbyes and Levi trudged back to his room head drooping. And finally he sank down onto his comfy bed that felt like heaven. His long day was finally over now he just had to repeat it about 200 hundred times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
